


Dump Truck Ass

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 327th Star Corps - Freeform, Bly's Dump Truck Ass, Bly's done with this shit, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Gift, Multiple Authors, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Shinies with a Death Wish, We're questioning ourselves too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: Bly’s newest Shinnies had a death wish.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Dump Truck Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFunkyOpossum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFunkyOpossum/gifts).



Bly’s newest Shinnies had a death wish, apparently. Between the mess hall incident and the trick they played on CMO Click, they were _asking_ to get their shebes handed to them. But _this was the last straw:_

**_Bly was going to karking murder his shinnies._**

Everyone knew Bly to be a kind and empathetic officer, he would never do anything to put his men in harm's way, _physically or legally_. But when Bly came out of the sonics bare ass naked yelling at the poor shinnies _who had made the egregious mistake of stealing his blacks,_

_Well._

_At least half 327th got an eye full._

Bly’s ass is at the center of all this attention. None of the vode had any idea how, _shapely_ , it was. Some vode have even begun complaining about how it was a _downright shame_ that their Commander only had eyes for his Jetti. Ever since this revelation, many a vode have taken to scrutinizing Bly when they thought he wasn’t looking, it’s honestly amazing how much the ARC Kama hides.

But those few tantalizing minutes where Bly had burst out the sonics, still dripping wet from the limited water ration, _there was more action there then some of these vode had gotten in rotations_. Bly was furious, that much was evident from his voice, _but the absolute storm that took over his face_ was enough to stop those _Shinies_ from ever attempting that again. The water left Bly’s skin glistening and coupled with his globular ass _everyone was both scared and horny?_ No one really knew how to feel at that moment, later they decided that they would feel aroused by it. 

“If I ever find out just _whose_ idea it was to nick my blacks-” the furious Commander leveled a planet shattering glare across the locker room full of vode, pistol clutched white-knuckled in one hand. It was the kind of threat that _really_ didn’t need to be finished for everyone to understand that _Harran would be reaped._

**Author's Note:**

> For [ThatFunkyOpossum](https://thatfunkyopossum.tumblr.com/)!  
>  **Mando'a Translations:**
> 
> Shebe[s]- Rear, Ass, Butt  
> Kark- Fuck  
> Harran- Hell  
> Vod[e]- Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s]
> 
> **Based on this image:**   
> 


End file.
